Before
by Tsa Ra Vier
Summary: A small infirmary with twenty residents and a small stitched up child named Victor. A background history-ish fanfiction of Shall we date: Niflheim's Victor. Rated T for violence and someone's foul mouth.


A kettle boiling. A small infirmary. Twenty residents.

 _"Ah!"_ The child exclaimed.

Hands burned. A man came with a cold cloth for him.

"Victor, you have to be careful." The man smiled sincerely. The Child, Victor, loved the man so much. He always helps him, took care of him.

"Thank you my lord~" Victor said happily.

The man let out scrunched face before smiling back to little Victor. "I told you never to call me that, child." He put the boiling kettle on top of the wooden table. There were ten mugs there. Some older than the other.

"Well, I know you are a lord by my father but you never tell me your name my lord..." Victor grinned. He took the tea box from the shelf and approached Lord.

Lord took the tea, thanking Victor and poured two teaspoon each. He slowly filled the mugs in hot water while Victor watched in anticipation.

"You can call me Lord then. But not _'my lord'_. I renounced my title long ago..." he smiled.

"Is it because you were sick, my-Ah! Lord. Speaking of sick, you should be in bed!" Victor pouted. Lord laughed.

"There is much useful things to do than lying in bed. You look like you needed help anyway. Your father, he is on the other infirmary,yes ? Twenty people here. Taken care by you. Does that made you ?" Lord brought the mugs in a tray , walking to the ward.

Victor nodded excitedly. "Indeed! at your service!"

Lord laughed once more.

"You seem to get along well with the others. You've been chatting along with the other child.. ah, what is her name again? Maddie? Willma ?"

Victor shook his head.

"I named her Joy. Cause she is Joyful." He grinned.

"Joy! Indeed! You seem to have a good collection of nickname for people!" Lord exclaimed.

Victor nodded. "Everyone is being so secretive! So I came up with nicknames for everyone. Joy, Noisy, Nosy, Proffessor, Meany, and many more!" He grinned.

Lord raised his eyebrow. "And I am supposed to be... Lord?"

Victor nodded.

Lord laughed.

They brought the tea to the ward. Half of the patients were asleep, some were playing and one was reading.

"Professor! We bought you tea~" Victor gave his best smile.

The man stared at Victor. He looked disgusted of Victor and turned his gaze away, pretending he was never there.

Victor felt his heart ache. Is it because.. he is a monster ? He had stitches in his head but everyone seems fine by it save several people. Lord always treated him nice as well. He did not understand why Professor had to be so cruel to him.

Victor's sadness was felt by Lord. He quickly patted his back and smiled softly, comforting Victor.

" _Oi Oii!_ Did you not hear you _fucking smug ?!_ Kid says you got _fucking tea!_ Now _fucking_ drink it you _ass!_ " A young man beside him yelled.

"I knew it. Putting those two beside was trouble.." a woman giggled. Victor knew her as Nosy. She was the one wanted to change beds so she can talk with her girl mates more comfortably.

Lord sighed. Victor was getting scared and clutched Lord's arm tightly. It seems a fight was about to start.

Before Professor could open his mouth, a shattering sound came from the edge of the room. Joy broke a flower vase it seems and she grinned. "Sorry~"

Lord shook his head. He clapped thrice, notifying the other residents. "Alrighty. Elisabeth made a mess. Could anyone help her clean it up please ? Janet ? Priscilla ?"

The girls whined and got up from bed, one brought a broom and they started was still clutching Lord's arm. He looked up sometimes and Lord's smile reassures him all the time.

Lord turned to the two males. "James.. Eric, please..."

They looked at each other and scoffed.

Lord crouched to Victor's side. He patted his head. "Victor. You will be fine. There is nothing to be afraid of. There is nothing to worry.."

Victor nodded.

* * *

"So. Which on is Janet and which one's Priscilla ?" Victor asked.

Lord smiled and ruffled his hair. "Nosy and Noisy. You have to learn their names Victor..."

Victor shook his head. "Nobody tells me their name." He pouted. "Even m'lord.."

Lord gave him a pained smile. "Victor, most residents here feared to establish a bond to one another. They are sick, they are afraid that when they began to like you and you began to like them, it will be time to say goodbye." It was quite hard explaining it to a child. Life is so fragile, seeing everyday fleeting moments Lord realized this. To cherish such moments.

Victor widened his eyes. "Then, I will try to learn their names.. so they are obliged to stay and live. How about that?"

By those simple words Lord was shaken. "Aye.. that would be nice."

* * *

"You're indulging the boy..."

"James, please. He is a child."

"That child was not only an abomination, he is also an unholy creation." James replied critically. "He keeps calling you 'Lord', master. He is clinging to you." He flipped his notes and sighed.

"I told you never to call me that, James." He sighed. "Please, let me see your shoulders.."

James shrugged and lets Lord opened up his white shirt. Red marks and rashes were visible. Half his lower body were covered not only with it but also gruesome rot. It was only not smelling so bad because it was covered in thick bandage.

"This is bad. I will ask Victor for antiseptic.." Lord muttered. He took a warm cloth and start scrubbing James' skin lightly.

"No. Never tell the plague has taken many like this. The world will never be short on intellectuals,yes ?" James laughed sarcastically. "Please. If you must. Tell the child that 'Meany' needs more ointment. His arm is getting blue every single day."

Lord smiled. He actually cares for 'Meany'.

"I will tell him." Lord said.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Yo! Kid.."

Victor exclaimed. "Master Mean-y.."he quieted down. He just realized he sounded really rude now.

"The whole ward knows you called me 'Meany', ok ?!" He sat down with Victor. "So, y' got any antiseptic for those bad rashes ?"

Victor nodded. "I do~ We are limited of course but I can give you some~"

"NO! Not for me you dolt! It's for that sissy Professor. He's getting rotten." Meany pushed him.

Victor did not understand the context but just nodded.

" _Uuuhh..._ some of the girls are complaining of pains as well. You should go see them.." Meany said again.

Victor nodded.

"And do find something warm for Lord to drink." He added.

Victor nodded again. He was now confused as why Meany was being caring. Maybe he should rename him... _''Carey"_ ?

Victor then realized, Meany's hand is blue. "Mean- _uhh.._ sir. Your hand is blue.."

"This ? _NAAAH!_ I just got into fights a lot. _Y'know_ the term black and blue ? Yeah! That!" Meany stuck out his tongue and left him.

Victor blinked. _Why is he acting very odd today?_

* * *

"The plague, it is getting worse." Victor muttered. His father had to stay late again, tending critical patients. He was kicking the air while sitting down on his favorite chair, waiting for the patients to sleep. He felt a prod beside him. Lord was also not asleep.

He waved silently, smiling as he do so. "Victor,sleep beside me." He whispered.

"But I have to take care of everyone.." he protested with a yawn.

"Everyone is asleep. Come.." Lord opened up his blanket for him. Victor tried to refuse but his body moved closer to Lord. After a while, he was snuggled up and warm.

* * *

Victor took notes. Remembering the patient's real name was hard if they kept it secret all the time. He remembered Lord mentioned Elisabeth, James, Eric, Janet, and Priscilla. He did not remember which is which though.

"Joy!" He called.

Joy stopped her skips and smiled widely to Victor. She hugged Victor. "That is me! What do you want~?"

" _Uhm..._ what's your real name?" He asked.

"Oh. Joy!" She grinned.

"Not that one. Your real one!" Victor pouted. Joy just laughed at him and tugged Noisy along.

"Noisy! Victor asked my name. Should I tell him ?" She grinned. Noisy, also being cheeky, shook her head.

"Nope." Joy said to Victor. "Sorry Victor. She told me not to tell you." Joy smiled.

"But why?!" Victor protested.

"That's-"

A sound of explosion were heard. Glass shattering. Joy exclaimed in fear. Noisy looked at the source of the noises. She looked back, and screamed.

 ** _"RUN!"_**

A blade pierces her chest.

A scream.

It was too fast. Too fast.

Victor screamed. Joy took his hand and ran as fast as they could. They opened up the door and Joy paled.

A hand grabbed Victor's hand and another took Joy's. They yelped before shut by the hands.

Meany.

Professor.

"Desperate people. Robbing the sick." Professor commented. In his hand, were a small blade. Victor was terrified, but at least he was with him. Meany on the other side had a massive kitchen knife and a murderous glint. He just gave small Joy his smaller knife.

Professor closed his eye, calculating plans in his mind. He then turned to Victor and smiled softly. It might be his first time smiling like that to him. "Victor, I need you to do me a favor. Get Lord for me. Find him. Tell him we are in trouble. He'll know what to do. We will stall those madmen.."

"But-"

A bang on the door.

Victor yelped.

"Go now!"

Professor pushed him away. One scream after another. Victor ran. Ran far far away, just like Professor said. He was brimming with tears. He did not understand what is happening. There are plenty of noises. Plenty of screams. It scares him.

"Victor ?"

He needed to find Lord. He will know what to do. He always makes everything okay.

"Victor!" Lord shook him.

"L-Lord!" Victor shouted.

Lord hugged Victor close. "You are fine. You will be fine.."

"A-angry people. They.. they.."

Lord tried his best to soothe the child. Victor is so fragile. He did not deserve all this pain. "I know. But it will be well. Everyone will defend this place with their life, ok?"

"Y-your leg.." it was bleeding.

Lord still soothes him. "I'm fine Victor. I'm fine..."

Lord rummaged his pocket. He had a small revolver with him. "Victor, I need you to do me a favor. It is a big favor..." he gave the revolver to Victor. "If you see anyone you are not familiar here, you shoot,ok?"

Victor nodded shakily. He was so scared butt he understands. They needed to fight. Fight to protect. All the sick people here needs to protect their sanctuary.

"Good." He said. They stood up and peeked through the corner. There was blood everywhere but there was also Meany in the middle of it all.

Meany looked at Victor and Lord surprised. " 'Isbeth is fine. She's with James." He grinned.

Victor can feel Lord shudder. Meany came casually and gave Lord the bloodied knife he used before. "Round two is coming..."

Lord patted Victor. "I need you to be ready for this. You have seen patients die fighting for their life ? It was not much different. We are also fighting for our lives.."

Victor nodded. He had no choice. He was needed. He was needed to fight.

* * *

There are a few details missed that came to light during the fight. Meanie's name is Eric. He excelled in hand-to-hand combat. It seems that before the plague, he was extremely good at fighting. He even got into trouble with a few nobles.

Another was Elisabeth, Joy. She was not a fighter, but she is a great scavenger. Every time an assassin gets killed, she saves the loot and we reuse them.

Professor, or James was really good at calculating. He told Lord where to throw pieces of glass with an exceptional accuracy to hit someone critically. His skill was in his mind, although when fighting physically, all he did was dodge and run.

And there is Lord. Victor has not got anyone mentioning his real name, but he was a leader. Any patients that were rescued and saved was given orders and tasks based on their skill. Lord was a leader and he looked up to him a lot. Lord kept giving him more and more arms every time a bullet was fired. Victor himself is getting good at it. Although, the drop back of it was, he flew behind every time he shoots a bullet. But no time to think of the pain in the arms, they needed him.

"James !"

It was a clean hit to the eye. Victor saw him gasp for the last time. The last life falling from his other eye.

Victor hurriedly came to him, opened his shirt to let the air flow but..

His body was covered in bandages. Rotting bandages that oozes strange liquid. He had seen it once but this was.. worse.

"Victor! To your left three o'clock!" A shout was given to him. He was quicker to react than think.

Usually it was James who told him whan and where but who...?

He looked up.

There was Meany, no.. Eric, in tears.

" _Goddamit !_ I told him not to die yet!" He complained while finishing off the last of the assassins.

Victor felt a deep anguish within him. James, the professor was never the nicest person he knew but... he knew he was nice. Meany likes to talk about him a lot. He sounds like he was complaining but actually, he actually cares of him a lot.

"Wictor!" Joy screamed.

He was about to get stabbed, but Joy shielded him. Panicked, he shoots the assassin point blank.

"Joy.. joy!" Victor yelled. It was his fault ?! He was not paying attention...

"Yes, Wicktor ?" Joy smiled softly. " 'Tis okay. Just chicken scratches..."

"Joy.. please.. you have anemia..." Victor wept.

"Aww shush. I have no amoebas. Now.. please. Just let me lay here and help out Lord will you ?" Joy grinned. She poked Victor's chubby cheeks and slept.

Victor put Joy slowly to the ground and went to Lord's side. He has the same frown as him. Too many. Too many of us were lost today. But he cannot cry. It was not over yet.

Lord gave him another revolver. They had one each now. Their aim and plan was simple. Eric was the bait. While fighting him, Lord and Victor need to shoot as much as they can. It was becoming an effective plan.

When Eric threw the last assassin to the air, Victor shot him in the heart. It was painful, but they did it. We did it!

Victor was almost happy.

Eric seems happy too. But the smile quickly replaced by fear. Lord just fallen.

"BYRON !"

Victor never saw Meany ran that fast. He looked to his right and yes, Lord fell. There was no blood nor wound. He was just.. sick.

Victor quickly opened up his shirt, checks his pulse and breathing. He was fine for now but...

"Byron.. dammit! Not like this.. not in front of the kid..." Eric shook him.

Lord blinked.

His hand reached Victor. "Victor. I am fine. You will be fine too." He said giving a small smile.

Victor's tears were dry. He was not scared anymore.. Just.. tired.

"Sleep beside me Victor. You are tired. I'll wake you up in the morning..." he smiled.

Victor has no power to disagree anymore. He just nodded and lay beside Lord. A few seconds later, he was asleep. Hoping today was just a bad dream.

Lord eyed Eric. "Are you stil able to run ? Can you find out if Victor's father was still in the main infirmary and bring him here ?" He asked. "Victor is wounded.." Lord pointed at Victor's shoulders. It was bleeding internally.

"Byron. If I do that, can you promise to stay alive till then ?" Eric asked.

Lord nodded. "I promise.."

Eric ran.

* * *

Lord kept his promise. He was still breathing when Eric and Victor's father came. The same attack was in the maon infirmary, but they are more armed than they are.

Eric couldn't keep standing anymore. He sat down, breathing heavily.

"Sir.." Lord said.

"Byron. It was a surprise you survived this long..." the older one said.

"C..can you do me a favor? V-Victor.. save him..." he choked.

They knew what Victor is made of. How to, what to, what do they needed. Eric knew, James knew, everyone in the small infirmary knew.

"You all have too many emotions. Victor, even if saved, will be unstable."

Lord closed his eyes. He seems to be thinking. "Do it anyway." He will be there. He will protect Victor. Everyone will. Together.

Eric smiled. "I too. Please."

Victor's father nodded.

"If that is your wish."

* * *

 _ **Niflheim, Present Day.**_

The dog was barking outside.

 _"Eeep!"_

Victor came out of his house surprised. "Princess! Are you okay ?" It was rare to see the princess near his house.

" _Uuhh..._ yeah. I was going to J.J's lab and.. well, your dog ate my shoe again." The princess sweated. It was her third time now.

Victor thought for a while. "Princess, why don't you come inside for a while ? I might have a spare shoe somewhere.."

"You do ?"

Victor and the princess went inside the house. He rummaged one of the boxes lying in his clinic and found a black flat. It seems like her size too. He took it out and gave it to the princess.

"Ah~ It fits!" The princess cheered. "Say, Victor. Why did you have a lady-shoe anyway?"

"I had no idea.." he twisted his eyebrow. He had no idea. He looked at the box and it was written "Fun's shoe", shouldn't be a problem. Some of the objects in his house are labelled. "Wild's toys, Fun's dolls, Master's books: try not to rip it, etc.", he just wondered sometimes if his other personalities are having more personal items than he does. Although, some seems more familiar than the others.

He could not help but smile if he remembered.


End file.
